Megan Miyahira
Megan Manami Miyahira (born July 24, 1984) was a Kidsongs cast, appearing in the following Kidsongs videos in these 5 years. *Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals (where she probably first appeared and replaced Patricia Gonzalez (born 1983, possibly)) in where she wore a rainbow track tee and black shorts with a ponytail. She was also found when she exclaims that the parrot can really talk to the kids and tells Herbert the dog, "Well! Sometimes, we can understand them." before all the others have fun and she and Shira pet Herbert. *The Kidsongs Television Show in which this was her best role well-known and had a long-term part as associate director. *Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along in where she appeared with Shira Roth and Danielle Wiener in "Born to Be a Cowboy" and dancing in "Achy Breaky Heart". *Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles in where she wore a pink and white squared shirt and a skirt with a dog in "Walkin' the Dog", a jean vest under a red shirt and a green, blue and red skirt in its plaid pattern in "Put Your Little Foot Right There" and a purple dress in "Peppermint Twist". *Kidsongs: My Favorite Songs in where she appeared with Matthew Bartilson, Christian Buenaventura, and Alexandra Picatto was wore a black dress with flowers and a white collar. She was also mentioned when she happily compliments "We couldn't have done it without your magic powers, Billy." to William "Billy" Biggle (who tells them "Aw, shucks! It was NOTHING!"). *Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show in where she wore a white shirt and brown dress and was a tap dancer in "By the Light of the Silvery Moon" along with Francine Espiritu, Kari Floberg, Enjoli Flynn, and Lynsey Bartilson. *Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs in where she wore a red sailor dress with daisies all over it. *Kidsongs: I Can Dance! in where she wore a pink shirt and black pants. She was also a Charleston dancer and wore a 60s dress in "At the Hop". *Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday in where she wore a red plaid sleeveless shirt with red overalls. She also wore a camouflage pink and yellow shirt and magenta pants in "You Can't Sit Down". *Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles in where she wore yellow pompom clips, an orange long sleeved shirt and pink overalls. She was found with Brady on the DVD and VHS covers. Other roles *Christina in the 1992 film, Rage of Vengeance. Megan speaks Japanese, Spanish, and English. She shares a birthday with Andrea Schuette. Gallery ScreenHunter 91201 Mar. 19 21.35.jpg ScreenHunter 91203 Mar. 19 21.36.jpg ScreenHunter 91204 Mar. 19 21.36.jpg ScreenHunter 91206 Mar. 19 21.37.jpg ScreenHunter 91207 Mar. 19 21.37.jpg ScreenHunter 91208 Mar. 19 21.37.jpg ScreenHunter 92320 Apr. 14 13.14.jpg ScreenHunter 92321 Apr. 14 13.15.jpg ScreenHunter 92317 Apr. 14 13.04.jpg ScreenHunter 92318 Apr. 14 13.05.jpg ScreenHunter 92319 Apr. 14 13.06.jpg ScreenHunter 96346 Jul. 01 15.53.jpg Kidsongs-billysbirthday.jpg 640x360.jpg Category:Kidsongs Kids Category:Females Category:Asians Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1984 births Category:Kidsongs Teens Category:Asian-Americans Category:Japanese-American